Songs
Huh huh! We are ze one and only French Peas! We are not German, and we are not zose silly English types! We love to zing, and we hope you will zing along with us! Click down below to see ze words to your favourite ''VeggieTales ''songs! Huh hoh! Songs Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # God is Bigger # The Water Buffalo Song # King Darius Suite # Oh, No! # We've Got Some News # Fear Not, Daniel God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? # We Are The Grapes Of Wrath # Lagoon Song Are You My Neighbor? # Busy, Busy # Love Your Neighbor # The Hairbrush Song # I Can Be Your Friend Rack, Shack and Benny # Good Morning, George # Think of Me (Junior's Lullaby) # The Bunny Song # The Dance of the Cucumber # I Tried to Be Patient # Stand! Dave and the Giant Pickle # Love My Lips # Big Things Too The Toy That Saved Christmas # Can't Believe It's Christmas # Grumpy Kids # Oh, Santa Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Other Space # It's Laura's Fault # It's Lenny's Fault # Larry-Boy Theme Song Josh and the Big Wall # Promised Land # Song of the Cebu # The Lord Has Given # Keep Walking # God's Way Is The Best Way Madame Blueberry # I'm So Blue # Stuf-Mart Rap # His Cheeseburger # The Thankfulness Song Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # Larry-Boy Theme Song # The Rumor Weed Song King George and the Ducky # I Love My Duck # I Must Have It # Endangered Love # There Once Was A Man # The Selfish Song Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen # Tell Me Why # Lost Puppies # The Battle Is Not Ours # Haman's Song Lyle the Kindly Viking # Larry's High-Silk Hat # We're Vikings # What Is Up With Lyle? # Dear Monks # Not So Fast # My Share # Look, Olaf! # What Do You Think You're Doing? # Thank You # We're Vikings (Reprise) The Star of Christmas # Our First Big Break # Flushing In Vain # Plugged-Up Love # Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel The Ballad of Little Joe # Happy Ki-Yi Birthday # Oh, Little Joe (Part I) # Bellybutton # Oh, Little Joe (Part II) # Mayor's Dream An Easter Carol # Another Easter Day # 113 Years Ago # You Didn't Listen, Ebeneezer # Boids # Hope's Song A Snoodle's Tale # I Want To Dance # Sport Utility Vehicle Sumo of the Opera # Schoolhouse Polka # Wrestlers of Japan # A Joking Sumo # A Sumo Can't Go Wrong # The Feeling of Finishing Duke and the Great Pie War # What Can A Baby Do? # The Blues With Larry # The Ballad of the Pie War Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Sampson's Hairbrush # I'm Robin Hood # Pizza Angel Lord of the Beans # A Little More Of This # To Have A Gift # My Baby Elf # To Have A Gift (Reprise) Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Gated Community # Call On Us Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple # The Temptation Song # Rock On, Larry-Boy Gideon: Tuba Warrior # His Eye Is On The Sparrow # Lance the Turtle # The Great "I Am" Moe and the Big Exit # Oh, Lone Stranger # The Boy That We Call Moe # You Know It Must Be Love # God Did # A Mess Down In Egypt # The Mayor Didn't Listen # Oh, Lone Stranger (Reprise) The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Somewhere Beyond The Barn # His Name Is Darby # Follow Old Yellow MacToad # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (song) # Monkey # With A Ha Ha Ha # Somewhere Beyond The Barn (Reprise) # You'll Always Be Home Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue # The Mighty Mississippi # We're Loggers # Happy River # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo # The River Is My Neighbor # River Is Blue # Happy River (Reprise) Abe and the Amazing Promise # We Love It In Ur # Sneeze If You Need To # By Working Patiently, Something Something Something # Willing To Wait Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Mexican Ice Cream # Wicker's Song # Sippy Cup Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Pistachio Sweetpea Beauty It's a Meaningful Life 'Twas the Night Before Easter Princess and the Popstar The Little Drummer Boy Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men The Penniless Princess The League of Incredible Vegetables The Little House That Stood # Cabbageville # Solid Stuff # Cabbageville (Reprise) # Happy Tooth Day #Good Morning, Mr. Mayor #Lend a Little Hand MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #We're Barber-Barians #Chog Norrius (song) #The Worst Barber-Barian #Kilts and Stilts #Oh MacLarry #We're Barber-Barians (Reprise) #MacLarry Norrius (Reprise) Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #That's What Christmas Needs #Elf Pledge #Christmas Shines #Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas #A Gift Of Love For Christmas #Light Of Christmas Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Celery Night Fever #Together #I Love Checkmarks #Perfect Puppy #Feel the Beat #How It Used To Be #Tear It Down #Together (Reprise) Beauty and the Beet #Show You Love #The Person God Wants Me to Be #Now That You're Gone #If This Were My Home #Mac and Cheese #La, La, La #5 Servings of You #Love is the Song #Love is the Song (Reprise) #Deck the Halls Noah's Ark #Come in Twos #I've Got Plans #Trust Song #We Welcome You Aboard #We Welcome You Aboard (Reprise) #My Golden Egg #No More Rain! #I Had Plans #Dove Song #God's Got Plans Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Songs